Forum:New Sporum Glitch
=THE CHOSEN NAME= William Shatner/William; written in purple Code: / ; / DISCUSSION Yay! Another glitch! This one makes you unable to log in no for no reason. It's not , because that glitch takes down the Sporum/crashes it, so this is a new glitch, and this is definitely not maintenance. What shall we call it? Put your ideas here, I'll put up a poll later to decide what name we shall give it. 13:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh, good, I'm not the only one expieriencing this. It's happened before, from time to time. And it'll keep happening until Maxis actually writes good code, instead of just making pointless updates. It'll go away soon, but it varies, from a day, to a few hours. Oh, and are you going to post in the emoticone blog? It's not catching on as good as I thought it would. BenKane 13:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- How about we call it William Shatner?Alpacaman 13:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :What colour? 13:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Purple.Alpacaman 13:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::K then. 14:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, after we choose a name, we need to decide on his geneology. Like, is he a son of , or his brother, or what.Alpacaman 14:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay. 14:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::He could be his brother. That would suite just fine. --Glasspinne :::::::No, I don't think could create another monster so horrible. It's probably the son of . :::::::: = 14:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, You right.. it's probably the son of --Glasspinne :::::::::No,I said he's probably the son of .Alpacaman 14:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Well, I assume then that The new glitch is Grandson? :Yes. And that also makes him Midzo's Great-Grandson, and Didzo's Great-Great-Grandson.Alpacaman 15:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Man, Didzo is getting Old! Anyway, I think William Shatter is to long... Can't we just name it "William" --Glasspinne 15:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::No. We have a Michael Jackson glitch and a Doctor Octanagtopus! Blaaaaggghhh! glitch, I really don't see why we can't call it William Shatner. But I guess in a casual conversation you could refer to it as such, but its formal name is Wiliam Shatner.Alpacaman 16:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :: You got a good point there, Ok. Let's call it William Shatner, With purple color. If that's cool for everyone --Glasspinne 18:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: Okay, great. Any objections to the new glitch being named William Shatner (in purple)?Alpacaman 16:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: I edited the article about the crash, but I can't get the stupid purple text to turn off. Can someone help?Alpacaman 16:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Fixed. ~Ploovinor (My user page | My talk page) 16:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) We need a template for William Shatner. That'll make the purple text much more workable. ~Ploovinor (My user page | My talk page) 16:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we do. And I call writing a story about him after this ends.Alpacaman 16:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Great! make the story good! :D --Glasspinne Unfortunately, I cannot make a story about it until it stops, and since it has not so far, I hereby declare, with my infinite wisdom, that the Sporum is in a State of Emergency. Never before have we faced such a disaster.Alpacaman 18:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) True, But atleast it's over now... -10:00 AM -GMT+1 Why must this happen when I have an unread PM? :( --GandWuser 13:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Bad Luck. 13:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- If I email someone a screenshot, can they add it to the article? I can't because I'm on my iPod, but I do have a screenshot. --GandWuser 14:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I can take a screenshot. 14:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. 14:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC)